


Fuck me, Daddy.

by HellishFangirlsOfTheDeep



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom America (Hetalia), Bottom Canada (Hetalia), Daddy Kink, Don't Read This, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top America (Hetalia), bottom 2p america, i am dumb please don't read, top 2p america, top 2p canada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishFangirlsOfTheDeep/pseuds/HellishFangirlsOfTheDeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen and Alfred have a fairly okay sex life. But what happens when Allen suggests they do something new for the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck me, Daddy.

Sleepy yet awake. Allen pressed his erection hard against Alfred's thigh and smirked as he heard the man whine in want and need. But... it felt too boring. Too  _normal_ for this to be unique at this point as he pushed into a tight place that was his lover's asshole.

Allen and Alfred had been doing this for a while, fucking, making love, having sex, whatever you'd like to call it. But it was always as vanilla as their sex could be.

Lube.

A dick.

A hole. Whether mouth or behind.

Allen had let Alfred top before, he had, and it was sweet and loving, more than the pierced man could ever be at least, gentle caresses to his skin, moans of pleasure. Unlike now when he had the blonde pinned beneath him and was making him cry out in rough pleasure.

How many times had they done something like this...? So clean... so... well... vanilla was the only word for it. 

It was nice, sure. But it was too  _normal_ as said before.

They needed something else to spice things up, to make it like their first time again.

* * *

 

"What?!" Alfred replied in shock.

"You heard me... I want to try something new in our sex life... you're perfect, you really are. But I don't want it to become boring to you. I love seeing your pleasure... but will you trust me tonight in having you be my slut?" Allen asked, gripping tightly at his coffee cup.

Mornings after a good round of sex from the night before weren't usually like this. It was calmer. Alfred would make breakfast, remembering something vegan for his boyfriend if he was lucky. They would get properly dressed, fix their hair and teeth and cover up any marks that could be seen at work before they finally left and went to go do their work, with only a goodbye kiss on the lips to remember their lover was going to come back.

Alfred, being the hero he always wanted to be, a detective working with his friend Arthur Kirkland. The two always worked on cases together to try and catch criminals.

Allen, on the other hand, worked as a photographer with his brother Matt. 

But back to the present.

Allen was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Alfred speak up. "I... I suppose."

And if that didn't make Allen smirk and grin then he didn't know what would.

* * *

Alfred had been reading a book on the couch when Allen got home. The man had spent all day trying to find  _something_ to punish his lover for but to no avail. 

He sighed and plopped down on the couch beside his lover and wrapped an arm around him, peering over his shoulder to read what Alfred was reading.  **'Straps and Diamonds.'** How odd.  **  
**

"Hey baby cakes... how are you...?" Allen asked.

"I'm fine..." Alfred said, looking over at his lover with a soft smile, getting a peck on the lips.

"Mhm..." The brunette hummed. 

A pause.

"I got something special for you tonight... we need to start now."

"Now?! But... we haven't even had dinner, Al!"

"Now now sweet cheeks, you'll have your fill of me when I'm through with you." 

The words were a predatory growl that made Alfred's cock twitch. This was going to be one hell of an evening.

Allen wasted no time in snatching the book from his lover with a smirk, snapping it shut and tossing it to the table before he pulled Alfred into his arms and diving for his neck almost immediantly, biting down on the skin hard enough to break and make him bleed, but he merely sucked and bit everywhere he could on his lover's neck, littering it with black and blue bruises to make him squirm and moan. 

His neck was sensitive, and Allen had a way for using Alfred's weak spots to his advantages at times like these.

Before either of them knew it, they were stumbling their way to the bedroom, kissing hard and clawing at clothes. Much like their first time at the bar.

They fell onto the bed, Alfred firmly pinned under a smirking Allen, much like last night. But tonight would be different.

The brunette was the first to begin stripping. Tight blank shirt, jeans and his boxers gone in the blink of an eye to show tattoos and more piercings as Allen continued to smirk. "Now... Daddy has a plan for his naughty little pet. Understand?" He asked.

Alfred whimpered. 

"Good. Now strip." Allen said, getting off of Alfred and watching the man's confusion. 

"Well?" The brunette asked and the blonde blinked, realizing his lover wasn't joking as he sat up and swallowed thickly, beginning to strip as well, slowly revealing inch by inch of flawless skin that the slightly older male planned to bruise and mark all over. 

Alfred was about to remove his boxer's when Allen grabbed his hands and pinned him to the bed again, lips pressed againt his ear. "You've been a naughty pet." He hissed, hearing a soft gasp from the man below him as he began to grind against him. "I know you've been fucking Arthur. I bet thats how you get your skill in the bedroom." A dark chuckle. "Maybe you like how he screams your name. 'Alfred, alfred, oooh! Alfred~'." He pretended to moan out. "Well I'm going to put you in your rightful place. Understand?"

Another whimper.

Sure, he was making it up on the spot, but Alfred seemed to be going along with it. 

"Now. How about we begin your punishment, pet?"

"Y-yes... daddy..."

The breathless reply made Allen's own cock twitch as he released his lover only to yank his boxers down and pull them off, tossing them to the side along with all his other clothes. He forcefully flipped the slightly younger male onto his stomach and pinched him. "Lift your hips, slut."

And Alfred did, lifting his hips and wiggling them slightly only to earn a smack from Allen. "Keep your hips still." He hissed before he spreaded him open wide, licking his lips eagerly at the sight of a puckered hole.

This was going to be one hell of a night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit. Bullshit. Bad. 3 words to describe this.


End file.
